


Seattle Rain

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW. John stands nude at the window of the hotel and stares out at the rainy Seattle night.</p><p>For Roane, from "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/378901">Pull the Stars from the Sky</a>" Chapter 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seattle Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pull the Stars from the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378901) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> For Roane, from [Pull the Stars from the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/378901), Chapter 6. John in the hotel room in Seattle, post-nightmare.
> 
>  
> 
> _John didn't turn on a light, but moved over to the window and opened the drapes enough so he could look outside. Seattle was cold and wet, a mixture of rain and sleet ticking against the hotel glass. John leaned his flushed face against the cold surface._

[](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/24600648868/seattle-rain-by-draloreshimare-for-roane)

[](http://imgur.com/rADoZUA)


End file.
